The Slenderman Mystery
by annabethchase98
Summary: Author Challenge by Lordoftheghostking28! In this story of epic porportions, two Authors, three hedgehogs and a demon discover who the Slenderman really is...and what he really wants.


***A/N* I'm back! This time, I have a story for a brilliant friend of mine, who has given me an author challenge! So here it is, it's a little changed though, so I hope she will approve of my thrilling story. Oneshot by the way!**

**OC warning!***

* * *

She sighed to herself. Leave it to Kenya to get themselves lost in a dark forest with a scared blue hedgehog, a terribly frightened silver hedgehog, and another hedgehog and a demon who seemed uneffected by their current situation.

Kenya marched ahead, tightening her black hair into a ponytail and turning her dying flashlight off so it wouldn't fade out on them. She turned around to face her friends, fixing her glasses on her face as she did so.

"Ivy, as much as I hate to admit it, you're right. We are lost," she said. The blue hedgehog started crying.

"There, there, it'll be allright, Sonic," Ivy comforted him. She soon had to beginning comforting the silver hedgehog as well, whose name happened to be Silver.

"When can we get out of here?" A black and red hedgehog, Shadow, asked.

"I'm with Shadow. Something is off about this place." Mephiles, the demon, said.

"I'm ready to go, but SOMEBODY had to guide us off the path," Ivy said, scowling at Kenya, who was trying to fight off the poor silver hedgehog.

"I wanna go home! I don't want to die!" Silver kept crying.

"Are we going to die out here?" Sonic asked, a little fear in his voice.

"We will not die out here. We'll find the path again," Kenya said, trying to reassure herself more than reassure the others. She agreed with Mephiles for once - something was definitely off.

Ivy sighed, pulling her silly band microphone off her wrist and putting it in her brown hair to use as a ponytail while she looked around. "Kenya," she said. "Let me see that flashlight. I have a feeling someone - or something - is watching us."

"Oh, crap..." Kenya said, her eyes almost popping out of her skull. "Your hunches... You know what's going on," she handed her sister the flashlight, who used it to look around a bit.

"Look!" Mephiles said. "There's the path." He drifted into darkness and reappeared on the pathway. "Let's hope this leads home."

"Oh boy!" Sonic cried, following the dark demon. "Let us go! We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!" He started singing, skipping down the path without a care in the world. Ivy sighed.

"Let's go. We can't let him get lost. Who knows what's out here..." Kenya nodded.

"He could get in a lot of trouble." So they all walked down the path, making sure they were wary of their surroundings.

Silver started humming happily to himself. They walked quite far, still without finding the blue hedgehog. Soon, they saw a light in the distance, and walled towards it, figuring that Sonic had gone this way.

They walked out of the tree line and down the middle of an aisle that was inbetween two rows of many rusting, brown, and old tanks of petroleum. None of them dared making a sound, for they were all worried that, somehow, someone was watching them.

"Kenya," Ivy whispered. "Do you remember this place?" Kenya swallowed visibly.

"I had a dream about it... We were being followed, and I woke before I could see our follower."

"Something tells me we'll find out soon."

They slowly walked through the tanks, before Silver, who was shaking uncontrolably, spoke up.

"G-g-g-guys...! I found something!"

"What is it?" Kenya asked him. He showed her what he had- a note. It had a circle, with two X's on it, and it read "Always watching- no eyes."

Kenya's eyes widened and she paled instantly, holding the note tightly. "It's too late for Sonic... But we have to get out."

"What is it?" Ivy asked, trying to work out why her sister would be so scared in her mind. It couldn't be too bad... Unless...

"No... It's not... No... Hurry! We have to get the notes!"

"Woah, wait, hold up," Shadow said.

"Explain what's going on," Mephiles added.

Ivy and Kenya had a quick, silent conversation just by looking each other in the eye, where they decided it was better to tell them what would happen since they only had one note.

"All right, but we have to keep moving," Kenya said, walking off on the path towards a giant rock.

"We're collecting notes. We have one, and there's eight. If we get all eight, we'll survive this. If not... Well, no one's really sure what happens when he takes you. No one's survived an encounter with him."

"Who is he?" Silver asked as Ivy grabbed a note off the giant rock and walked towards a tunnel-like-structure.

"The Slender-Man."

Silence fell upon the group. They had all heard of him: the faceless, tall man in a suit with long are that reached the ground, and tenticles sprouting from his back. They all knew how he had taken the lost child from the woods less than a year ago. They knew about the man going insane from him. They knew about the man in the coma whose mind had died because of him. And, in that instant, they knew that he would be the one to send them to their deaths.

They gathered as many notes as they could, never looking behind them. They knew that the instant they did, they were dead. They saw the being a few times, but, oddly, they never found Sonic.

They had six notes when it happened. They made the mistake of running towards the Criss-Cross Walls, not knowing that the more you run, the faster he'll catch you.

So they ran, and they found the note. The seventh note. They were extatic. Not only did they find seven notes, the Slender Man was nowhere to be seen. So they marched on, looking for the last page.

They knew that there was ten places, and they had been to nine. So there was only one place left. The Loo.

They ran there, hoping they could reach it before the being found them. Silver stumbled once, but he got back up and kept going.

They got there. They went inside, into the right stall, and found it. They saw the note, and aproached it, not believing their luck. Of course, they had to make certain it was real. So Kenya and Ivy turned around...

And he grabbed them.

They had barely enough time to register his tenticles growing longer out of his back, and his arms stretching to wrap around the group and drag them back outside. He seemed to chuckle as he ripped the page from the wall in front of them, and ripped it to shreds. They all knew they had met their end, when Sonic stumbled out of the woods. He smiled at the Slender Man then his friends.

"This is my friend, Mr. Jones!" He said smiling, obviously referring to the being. "He just wanted to return the money we dropped, give us batteries for our flashlight, and help us find our way home! You guys kept running from us!"

Everyone was scared out of their skin, till the being (Mr. Jones?) pulled out batteries, money, and car keys. Apparently he had a car.

"The notes are just drawings he made when he was little, he didn't want anyone to see them."

Everyone made "OH" shapes with their mouths, and thanked Mr. Jones, taking the batteries and money from him and accepting his offer to drive them home. Ivy and Kenya even invited him into their home for pie. He happily accepted their offer, seeing as he never had any friends before. For some reason, everyone was terrified of him!

So, you see, the Slender Man is really just Mr. Jones, an average, kind, everyday man with feelings and a good heart. All he ever wanted was some friends. And he's gotten them, in the Twilight Zone.

* * *

***A/N*. Hope you enjoyed my lame attempt at horror!**

**Review, it gives Mr. Jones friends!**

**Josephine 3**


End file.
